U n t i t l e d
by redraven01
Summary: ..."I'm a girl," She muttered, sighing. He studied her carefully and scoffed, "You don't look like a girl to me." And with that said, she gave him a painful uppercut, elbowed him on his stomach and kneed him on his... privates.
1. Chapter One: Accidents Do Happen

**Disclaimer: _I do not own Bleach. If I do, I would make Ichigo and Rukia get together as soon as possible. Anyway i'm still waiting for her to appear soon in the manga. It's been about 30 chapters since they last met._**

**A/N: _I have no comment. _**

* * *

"Kuchiki-san," Inoue called out. She slung her purse over her shoulder and tucked an orange strand behind her ear as she walked over to a short raven haired girl – having some difficulty to reach out a certain book, inches away from the tips of her wriggling fingers. She grunted and huffed in annoyance as she brushed away her irritating raven tresses away from her face. Inoue watched in amusement – her friend was still oblivious of her presence and struggled to get a hold of that book. Little did she know that a small ladder on the corner of the room was waiting to be noticed. Inoue smiled and cleared her throat, gaining the attention of her friend.

"Oh, Inoue..."

"Do you need help with that, Kuchiki-san?" She asked politely but Rukia shook her head, "No. I got it."

"There's a ladder over there to help you out with your dilemma," Inoue replied, pointing her long index finger on the stepladder. Rukia turned her head towards to where she was pointing at and chuckled awkwardly.

"Thanks," Rukia answered back and made her way to the ladder. Inoue reached inside her bag for her beeping cell phone – She flipped it open and paused before looking back at Rukia, again, having a complicated situation with the stepladder.

"Kuchiki-san, I need to go now. Ishida-kun's waiting," She said. Rukia nodded, finally setting the ladder down on the floor while wiping her sweat-covered forehead with the back of her hand. She heaved out a breath and smiled at Inoue.

"Yeah, sure. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Wish me luck with the date!" She exclaimed, a wide smile painted on her face as she jogged out the door. Inoue waved and Rukia waved back – She crossed the street and soon disappeared as she rounded a corner. Rukia planted her hands on her slim waist, sighing as she looked around the room. Various wooden shelves were lined up, some books were scattered messily on the floor and the other untouched books propped up on the shelves were covered with a thick layer of dust. She looked out the wide glass window as misty blue fog clung to it – Making a blurry view of the streets, surrounded with patches of snow and frozen puddles of water. It was a cold gloomy winter night and being alone in an untidy dim room filled with countless dirty books that gave out an uncomfortable spooky feeling wasn't helping her – It made her regret about watching that horror movie the other night with her co-workers and her friends.

Rukia looked up and down at the ladder in front of her and shrugged her shoulders as she walked over to the counter, grabbing her stuff before walking out the double doors and switching off the lights at the same time. The cleaning and organizing can wait until tomorrow. After all, she still had some important plans to do like lying on the couch all night watching her favorite soap opera and TV shows, which by the way, starts in under thirty minutes. She clutched the sets of keys, books and folders on her one free hand as she gripped her leather handbag, peeking inside it as she searched for her missing phone. Rukia kept on walking, not realizing she was already in the middle of the street. Suddenly, without warning, a speeding car was approaching her fast and she didn't have enough time to get out of the way or even react as her violet eyes widened in terror – She could feel her heart slam against her chest violently and the beads of sweat rapidly build up on her temples. The last thing she remembered was a blinding white light and the screeching of tires as everything went black and her mind slipped into the world of unconsciousness.

Looks like she's not going to be able to watch that soap opera after all.

---

Ichigo abruptly looked up from the manga he was currently reading and glanced out his closed window. He swung his long legs on the side of his bed and took long strides to the window and opened it. He swore he heard a loud unpleasant screeching and crashing noise not far from his apartment. He rested his hands on the window frame and stuck out his head – looking left and right. His eyes widened as he spotted a petrifying sight to behold - A yellow smashed up sports car ended up crashing on a building – the book store he rarely visits – And he felt his breath hitch on his throat as he gazed at the person lying on the ground with a small pool of blood starting to form around her. No one seems to be around the area to help her out so Ichigo quickly turned away from the window, opened his door and slammed it shut.

It took him three full seconds to reach _her _– Ichigo kneeled down at the unconscious body before him and rapidly dialed the number to the hospital. As he speedily talked on his phone, curiosity got the best of the people and they started to form a circle around them, muttering and asking questions. Isn't it obvious? She was run on by a car! Speaking of the car, someone should check if the driver's okay.

Ichigo's furrowed eyebrows deepened as he inspected the deep wounds, gashes and bruises on her petite body. He shouldn't move her, that's what he said – Kurosaki Isshin, his idiotic father - because it'll increase the rate of worsening the continuous gushing out of blood on her head. But if those damn ambulances didn't hurry up, this girl will die and he's going to have to kick their asses if they arrived here late. He's scowl was getting deeper and deeper with every passing seconds without hearing any sounds of sirens nearby. Finally, they were here. It wasn't long before he stood out of the way as the guys in the blue uniforms – or whatever they're called – cautiously picked her up from the ground, gently laying her down on the white bed – or whatever they're called again. He's father's a doctor and yet, he doesn't know anything about hospitals and stuffs like that. After hesitating a bit, Ichigo climbed in the back of the ambulance and decided to go with her to the hospital.

He hated hospitals. The annoying smell, the freaky doctors who you find hard to trust and a certain memory etched on his brain. As he looked at the girl in front of him, lying there out cold, bathed with her own blood, a painful… _reminiscence_ that he tried hard to forget and hoped to lock it away somewhere on the back of his mind a long time ago, was flashing before his eyes as he recalled all the horrible events that happened on a one unforgettable rainy night.

"_Ichigo, don't!" She yelled, her hands reaching out for him to try and stop him to run across the street. The rain poured harder and harder as she ran to him – She was screaming her lungs out and yet, he didn't listen to her. He didn't turn back to her and running away from her mother was the biggest and most foolish mistake he had ever done. Why? Why didn't he just stop and let her mother catch up to him, let her scold him a little and soon let her enclose him with a warm embrace? _

_Masaki dropped the umbrella she was clutching and dashed forward to Ichigo. Her glossy lips parted and her auburn eyes widened as she spotted a truck losing control, headed over to where he was. Ichigo stopped from his tracks and turned his head towards the truck – He didn't move and he didn't do anything. He closed his eyes and waited for the pain but nothing came. Working up his courage, he opened an eye – His eyes instantly dilated, his breath quickened and his heart beat faster. He got the picture alright. A strong pang of guilt, sadness and shock hit him hard as he stared disbelievingly at her mother. Tears poured out from his eyes as he shook her, desperately wanting her to wake up. He didn't get any response from her. She only lied down there on the concrete ground face down, not moving. _

_It was his fault – Because of him she was dead. _

Ichigo growled as he rested his forehead on his palms – He didn't want to remember it right now, he has a lot of problems to deal with later and thinking of that memory gave a dull painful headache in his head. The person sitting beside him curiously looked at Ichigo and patted his back. Ichigo glanced at him and he gave an annoying _pity smile_, "It's okay, buddy. We'll make sure your girlfriend will live."

He sighed, "She's not my girlfriend," Ichigo replied plainly, running his hands through his spiky orange hair.

The smile disappeared from that guy's face and looked away, "Oh, I see," He said. "Sorry about that."

Ichigo didn't reply but instead continued to stare at her. Many questions filled his mind – Who was she, how did she end up like this and what was she doing to get herself on a critical condition? Well, whoever she was, it wasn't important right now. He needs to make sure she was safe and sound at the hospital before leaving. He had no reason to stay with her anyway; he doesn't even know the girl. But somehow… weirdly… Why does he get a feeling that he needs to stay and look over for her safety? Heck, he wasn't imagining it. Kurosaki Ichigo did not imagine things such as mushy love and corny feelings for a girl. No, he wasn't that type of guy to do such silly acts.

He sighed and rubbed his forehead. Ichigo dialed a number on his phone and waited for his annoying friend to pick up. No one was there and the machine answered instead. Ichigo rolled his eyes at the stupidity of the message, _"Sorry, but Asano Keigo, the great, is not here right now. But if you're a thief, I'm inside the closet, polishing my shotgun."_

"Oi, Keigo. Turns out I'm not going to make it so you better go with Mizuiro and Chad to the shop without me. Yeah, seems like I have _someone_ to look over for."

* * *

**A/N: _I'm waiting for your flames. Just to remind you guys, this fanfiction is more of a light fic, not a dark one. This is just the first chapter and there are still more to come._**


	2. Chapter Two: Dreams Do Come True

**A/N: Ay carumba. Has it really been that long? Well, I apologize for the wait - you guys didn't deserve it, so I truly am so sorry for updating so late. Anyway, the first chapter didn't make sense with the summary I've put up, so those who're confused, chapter two may clear things a little bit. **

**Thank you for reviewing. I appreciate it.**

* * *

**"U n t i t l e d"**

Rukia shot her head up and immediately looked around her surroundings. Her face was drenched with cold sweat and heart was beating rapidly against her chest - realization finally dawned into her as she took in the sight of bookshelves surrounding the small cramped up room and disheveled paperbacks placed shoddily on the counter – she was still in the bookstore. Rukia ran a hand through her hair and took a deep breath, "A dream…" She muttered, breathless. If it was a dream, the orange-haired person who helped her probably didn't exist. It was a pity since she looked forward to knowing him more – he was interesting. He lived by himself, has friends named Keigo and Mizuiro and he has a dark tragic past that he thought he was responsible of. If he really was real, she would knock some sense into him for blaming himself on the accident that was obviously not his fault. Great, now she was developing a crush on this guy.

"Kuchiki-san," Orihime called out to her. Rukia looked up. She was wearing the same clothes she had in her dream.

"Ah, if you're going now, I'll go with you," She said abruptly making Orihime twist her face in confusion.

"I didn't even say anything yet… but sure," She didn't bother asking what's wrong and why she seems to be rushing gathering up her stuff clumsily but instead, she silently watched her co-worker fumble with her things as she carelessly shoved it inside her shoulder bag. Rukia was thankful Orihime didn't mention anything about her weird behavior because the last thing she would want right now was talk about that awful dream. While they were walking silently on the damp sidewalk – both making their way to their own warm apartment - she couldn't help but glance at the apartment building this Kurosaki boy lived in. Rukia was about to tear away her lilac eyes away from the building when she caught a glimpse of orange spiky hair. She stopped on her tracks, her mouth slightly parted in disbelief. Orihime, busy talking to Ishida on her phone, didn't notice her friend stop and continued on walking – she wasn't aware of her surroundings for she was too focused on her phone call that she never noticed the horrible sound of a car's e­­­­­­­ngine roaring loudly headed directly towards her.

Rukia snapped out of her trance and directed her attention to the familiar sound of tires screeching wildly – Instantly, her eyes widened in terror, her heart stopped momentarily and her breath was caught in her throat. This was all too familiar – It was her dream. Her nightmare – it came to life. But instead of her crashing into that speeding yellow sports car, it was none other than Inoue Orihime. Rukia attempted to call out her name but before she could even do that – an unpleasant sound of metal violently colliding against a wall, the noise of glass being shattered and her friend that was swept away from view rendered her speechless and frozen on the ground.

"Inoue…" Rukia breathed out. She shook herself out of her daze and forced her trembling legs to approach the dreadful scene before her. She had to know – she had to know if her friend was safe, if she was still breathing or if she was still in one piece. She attempted to swallow her fear of finding Orihime's body soaked in blood from head to toe and her limbs placed in an impossible angle – Rukia gritted her teeth and clenched her fists together. She wasn't supposed to be thinking of morbid things like that, she was supposed to quickly call for help right now. In a split second, she reached for her phone and dialed the hospital's phone number with shaking hands. Rukia could barely contain her unsteady voice when she talked and mentioned there had been an accident – the guy in the phone barely understood a word she said. Good God, she was hysteric – Rukia attempted to regain her composure and tried talking again but someone snatched her phone away and did the talking for her.

"There's been an accident here. We're near the Shiragetsu Bookstore. You know that place, right? Hurry up," And with that swift reply, Rukia turned around to see who it was - Once again, for the third time since waking up from her nightmare, her eyes widened in shock.

He raised a curious eyebrow at her, "What?"

It was him. That sour scowl of his, his way of talking and that ridiculous hair color, "Kurosaki Ichigo…" She said without knowing she blurted his name out loud. She immediately pursed her lips together and hoped to the gods he wasn't paying any attention to her. But sadly, when he turned away his attention at the scene before them and looked down at Rukia with a confused yet threatening 'I'll-kill-you-if-you-don't-tell-me-how-you-know-my-name' look, she mentally slapped herself.

"How the hell do you know my name?" She didn't dare reply. Thank goodness she heard the blaring sound of siren coming from the distance before he could muster up another question as to why a stranger knows his name. The ambulance came to an abrupt halt and men in blue rushed outside the back of the van. As expected, two police cars stopped and the investigators wasted no time to inspect the scene.

Rukia rushed to Orihime as soon as she saw the paramedics carry her blood-soaked body into the ambulance. Ichigo followed her absent-mindedly and soon enough, they found themselves seated together on a bench in front of the emergency room. Rukia tapped her foot repeatedly and kept her gaze lowered down on the floor – she was anxious and worried. Two feelings she felt that doesn't have much of a difference. After a minute of silence, Ichigo finally broke it by heaving out a sigh.

"Is she your girlfriend?" He nonchalantly asked. He wanted to get rid of that annoying anxiousness of this person beside him so he had no choice but to distract this guy by starting up a conversation.

"Yeah," she curtly replied.

"I see. No wonder you're so worried."

"Why shouldn't I be?" And with that, he deepened up his frown and sighed – it was futile. This chap was too concentrated in worrying about his love – Well, who was he, really, to blame? Ichigo pulled out his ringing cell phone from his pocket, flipped it open and answered with a harsh and irritated, "What do ya' want?"

Rukia glanced at him, "Keigo? What's up?" It was his friend's name - who would've thought even this Keigo that was in her dream was real, too? The more she pondered about it, the more she thought that it probably wasn't even a dream. It could be some kind of premonition to warn her that something bad is going to happen – If only she thought that way, then maybe she could save Orihime from harm – Maybe.

"Ah, that. I almost forgot. I can't, anyway, I'm in the hospital."

"_Hospital? What the hell are you doing in a hospital? Are you hurt?!_" Came his so-called friend's worried voice – seriously, now. Could he get even more dramatic than this?

"Yeah, I've been shot and they're operating me now while I'm currently talkin' to ya' – Of course, not, you idiot!" He yelled, a vein emerging out of his forehead.

"_Oh? If you're not hurt, then why are you there?_"

"It's nothing. Someone I know and his girlfriend just had a little trouble," He replied, lowering his voice as he glanced at the guy seated beside him. He lowered his baseball cap to his eyes and rolled up his checkered polo's sleeves, revealing slim arms and fingers. '_This dude sure has girly hands.'_ Ichigo commented to himself.

"Look, why don't you and Mizuiro go by yourselves? Call Chad, too, if you want but I can't right now. I'm busy," Without giving him a chance to reply back, he hanged up. Both Ichigo and Rukia looked up as the doctor finally came out of the room with a reassuring smile on his face.

* * *

"I'll be going now," Ichigo stood up from his seat on the corner and stretched his arms. She turned around and eyed him until he reached for the door and stopped.

"By the way, I forgot to ask. What's your name?"

She stayed silent for a moment before replying, "Kuchiki Rukia. Thanks for helping me earlier." She didn't know why but his expression changed – it's as if he had a disbelieved look on his face, "What?" She asked.

"Rukia? Wait a minute, isn't that a girl's name?" Seriously? This dude has some issues. Not only does he resemble a girl but even his name was too girly – It must've been hard growing up for him.

Rukia furrowed her eyebrows in confusion, "Yeah, what about it?"

He put both of his hands up and forced a smile, "Uh… Nothing. Don't mind me. It was nice meeting you." In the blink of an eye, he disappeared through the door. Ichigo leaned on the door for a while and sighed before pushing himself off and dragging his exhausted body across the hall. It was a miracle he has gotten through this – All the time this event he had gotten himself involved took place; he couldn't help but recall the incident that happened exactly to him several years ago.

He grunted and shook his head off from these thoughts and concentrated on getting back to his abandoned manga and a half-eaten bag of chips waiting for him on his coffee table. Perhaps tomorrow, he could visit that bookstore for a change. Although, he can't get this nagging feeling that something was missing – he just doesn't know what that is.

Rukia stared at the brown leather wallet on the couch he sat on earlier. She picked it up and contemplated on taking a peek to see what's inside. '_For crying out loud, Rukia, what in the world do you think you're doing?! Don't bother going through his stuff, I'm sure there's nothing in it, anyway!' _She nodded and vowed to herself to not open it and just give Kurosaki's wallet back tomorrow – But what the heck is she doing right now? Between her index finger and her thumb, she was holding up a picture of an orange-haired woman smiling brightly directly at her. She mentally gave herself a beating and sweat-dropped at her own actions. '_She's pretty…'_ She commented, marveling at her smiling face. '_It's probably Kurosaki's mother.' _And with that thought, a pang of guilt hit her and she carefully placed the picture back in the wallet.

"What the…" She muttered to herself. When she saw a bill threatening to fall off, she pushed it back – A gasped escaped her mouth and her eyes widened for the fourth time today when she finally saw what that wallet contained.

* * *

**A/N: Oho. What a random and short chapter this is... Well, it's not enough but I'll be working right away with chapter three.**


End file.
